Biggs e Wedge (Final Fantasy VII)
Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy VII'' Biggs e Wedge ビッグス / ウェッジ (Bikkusu / Wejji) Informazioni biografiche PatriaMidgar AffiliazioneAvalanche OccupazioneGuerriglieri Descrizione fisica RazzaUmani SessoMaschi PeloNeri OcchiNeri Gameplay TipoPersonaggi non giocanti Dietro le quinte DesignerTetsuya Nomura, Roberto Ferrari Voce americanaGideon Emery (Biggs) Matt L. Jones (Wedge) Biggs e Wedge sono due personaggi secondari in Final Fantasy VII. Due ragazzi sulla ventina, sono membri del gruppo ecoterroristico Avalanche, e colleghi di Barret, Jessie, Tifa e Cloud. Profilo Aspetto fisico Biggs è un ragazzo non molto alto con capelli neri leggermente appuntiti, fermati da una fascia sulla fronte. Il suo vestiario è prevalentemente sul verde, con una maglia dalle maniche corte color oliva e un grosso paio di pantaloni dalla tonalità più accesa. Legata a questi c'è una cintura coredata di una fondina per la pistola (sebbene non l'abbia mai usata); sopra alla maglia inoltre possiede delle cinture più piccole. Wedge, dal canto suo, è piuttosto basso e tarchiato, ma in compenso molto robusto; i suoi capelli neri sono coperti quasi del tutto da una bandana rossa. Al posto di una maglia, Wedge indossa sul petto un grosso paio di bretelle che tengono fermi i pantaloni corti di colore blu. Inoltre possiede due spallacci metallici e due cinturoni a cui appende le sue granate (sebbene non le abbia mai usate). Personalità Biggs è in genere aperto e cordiale, come dimostra quando tenta di parlare con Cloud mentre è nel mezzo dell'operazione di apertura di un cancello. Tuttavia in alcuni casi è troppo ottimista (come quando è convinto che Cloud non abbandonerà Avalanche, idea per niente certa). Anche Wedge è solitamente aperto e schietto nel parlare: infatti capita spesso che parli a sproposito in circostanze non ideali al dialogo. Entrambi odiano col cuore la compagnia Shinra per i danni che causa al loro pianeta, e sono decisi fermamente a distruggerla. Inizialmente sembrano non curarsi dei danni e delle vittime che il loro operato sta causando, ma al momento della loro morte, si mostrano consapevoli delle loro colpe. Storia ''Final Fantasy VII Assieme a Tifa, Jessie e Barret, Biggs aveva fondato il secondo gruppo ecoterrorista Avalanche per sabotare la società Shinra dai suoi obbiettivi di distruzione del pianeta. La prima operazione vide il sabotaggio del reattore mako del settore 1 di Midgar, e per l'occasione un mercenario ex SOLDIER nonchè amico di vecchia data di Tifa era stato convinto ad allearsi al gruppo: il suo nome era Cloud Strife. Biggs aveva provato a cercare un po' di dialogo con il mercenario, ma questi era rimasto sempre freddo. Durante l'operazione, Biggs si occupò assieme a Jessie di hackare i vari sistemi di allarme e i comandi dei cancelli necessari perchè il gruppo passasse; rimase ad attendere vicino all'ascensore che portava dentro il reattore fino all'accensione del timer e all'inizio del conto alla rovescia della bomba. Wedge rimase a sorvegliare il bunker di sicurezza del reattore in modo che gli altri potessero usarlo per ripararsi dall'esplosione. Sul treno di ritorno dall'operazione i due erano amareggiati dal fatto che Cloud non fosse presente con il resto di Avalanche; inutile dire che quando Cloud arrivò dalla porta laterale, Biggs fu sorpreso ma comunque contento di sapere che il mercenario non li aveva mollati. Arrivati al 7mo cielo, il gruppo si concesse una pausa per pianificare l'attacco successivo, che sarebbe avvenuto nel reattore mako del settore 5. L'operazione tuttavia fu compromessa già nel viaggio di andata a causa di un manager della Shinra infiltrato fra i passeggeri. Il gruppo si separò, per ripulire dai mostri i condotti di scarico che collegavano la rete ferroviaria al reattore. Dopo il fallimento totale dell'operazione, Jessie, Biggs e Wedge tornarono al 7mo cielo per riorganizzarsi, ma i loro guai erano appena cominciati. Infatti, di lì a poco, il presidente Shinra dette l'ordine di abbattere il settore 7 facendo cedere il pilastro portante del settore. Contro un'avanzata delle truppe Shinra supportate dai Turk, Biggs, Wedge e Jessie vennero sconfitti sulle scale che portavano alla centralina di controllo del pilastro. Wedge fu il più sfortunato: infatti cadde dalla cima delle piattaforme del pilastro e dopo aver parlato con Cloud un ultima volta venne lasciato alle cure di Aerith, senza però che lei potesse fare qualcosa; Biggs invece riuscì a vedere un'ultima volta Cloud alla base delle scale mentre stava per salire; dopo avergli parlato, svenne per le ferite. Incapaci di scappare, i due perirono assieme a Jessie nel crollo del settore 7. Nello stesso settore viveva anche il fratellino di Wedge, e nemmeno lui riuscì a sopravvivere. The maiden who travels the Planet Assieme a Jessie, Biggs e Wedge compaiono come spiriti durante il viaggio di Aerith. I tre sono contenti di sapere cos'è successo a Cloud, Barret e Tifa, ma allo stesso tempo sono amareggiati dalle loro colpe senza che abbiano la possibilità di rimediare come invece è stato possibile per Barret. Aerith non può fare nulla per loro se non pregare che le loro anime raggiungano presto il flusso vitale, cosa che alla fine avviene. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs e Wedge sono menzionati durante il capitolo dell'assedio di Midgar. Nel cimitero dei treni, Vincent può parlare con una ragazza membro del WRO che dirà di essere la sorella di uno dei due (senza specificare tuttavia il nome) e di ricordarsi come il fratello fosse morto nel crollo del settore 7. Altre comparse Kingdom Hearts II Sempre assieme a Jessie, Biggs e Wedge sono due negozianti di Crepuscopoli; in ogni caso, il loro aspetto non ricorda minimamente quello dei personaggi di ''Final Fantasy VII. en:Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VII) Categoria:Personaggi-FFVII